


Kono mune no naka shizuka ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Crying, Established Relationship, Guilt, Love, M/M, Making Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué hice esta vez, Yuuyan? ¿Qué dije? Joder, lo sabes qué bromo, y que exagere o no, no significa que tengas que enfadare, ¡si no lo hago en serio!”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono mune no naka shizuka ni

**Kono mune no naka shizuka ni**

**(En mi corazón, en algún lugar silencioso)**

**_“En las noches de soledad tiemblo,_ **

**_siempre busco a ti._ **

**_Porque sólo gracias a tu sonrisa_ **

**_puedo volver a ser sereno.”_ **

****

_“Me gustaría realmente que dejaras, Hikka.” le dijo, en tono cansado._

_Acababan de volver a casa después del rodaje del Shounen Club, aún no habían tenido tiempo de quitarse las chaquetas, y Yuya había improvisamente vuelto a hablar._

_Había guardado silencio todo el viaje en coche desde los estudios del NHK, rumiando y tratando de calmarse._

_No había podido._

_“¿Dejar qué?” preguntó Hikaru, poco sorprendido por la improvisa actitud de su novio._

_Probablemente la había tomada como una consecuencia lógica de su silencio y su mal humos._

_“Tienes que dejar de apuntarme siempre. De burlarte de mí cuando no tengo éxito de hacer algo, de hacerlo frente a los demás, de tratarme como si fuera tonto. Sabes qué acepto la broma, estoy acostumbrado, pero... a menudo exageras, y ni siquiera te das cuenta.” contestó, en tono amargo._

_El menor se salió los ojos, finalmente sorprendido por la razón para que Yuya estaba enfadado con él._

_“¿Qué hice esta vez, Yuuyan? ¿Qué dije? Joder, lo sabes qué bromo, y que exagere o no, no significa que tengas que enfadare, ¡si no lo hago en serio!” contestó, frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviera tratando de recordarse de lo que podía haber pasado para que el mayor se hubiera enojado tanto._

_Yuya chasqueó la lengua, exasperado._

_“De verdad no lo sabes, ¿no?” dijo, en la cara una expresión que expresaba su decepción. “Olvida a Yuya, ¿Qué puede saber él? No preguntes a Yuya lo que piensa, tanto él no es importante.” lo imitó, recordándole de repente la discusión de esa tarde durante el rodaje._

_Hikaru se mordió un labio, al cerrar brevemente los ojos como tratando de no decir algo de que luego se habría arrepentido; pues, el mayor siguió hablando._

_“Porque yo no soy importante, ¿verdad? Por qué debería importar mi opinión, ¿Por qué debería importar_ yo _?” preguntó, sintiéndose cerca de llorar._

_Hikaru se acercó a él, mirándolo en aire serio._

_“¿Piensas que pueda decir algo así en serio, Yuya? ¿Piensas que no te crea importante?” le preguntó, en voz más tranquila que el mayor se habría esperado en esa coyuntura._

_“Seguro que no me das razón de pensar diferentemente.”_

_El menor se quedó inmóvil unos segundos._

_Luego se giró, sin decir una palabra, dirigiéndose en paso firme hacia la puerta._

Yuya lloraba.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, solo.

Llevó los ojos, mojados de lágrimas, al reloj.

Había pasado casi una hora desde cuando Hikaru había salido, echando la puerta, gritándole que quería estar solo, que no tenía ganas de estar con él.

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, y él no tenía éxito de dejar de pensarlas.

Se mordió un labio.

Había sido una pelea estúpida.

Como siempre, había hablado demasiado, e Hikaru había malinterpretado lo que trataba de decirle.

 _Nunca_ sabía cuál fuera la manera mejor de decirle las cosas, o tal vez no había una manera correcta, porque en ocasiones así siempre acababan peleando, casi siempre por cuestiones de ninguna importancia.

Sin embargo, en ese caso no había tenido éxito de evitarlo.

Se conocían hace demasiado tiempo, el mismo tiempo habían estado juntos, y él se había acostumbrado a sus comentos, a sus burlas, a su constante menospreciarlo, sólo porque apuntarlo era simple, era divertido.

Y él nunca había protestado, porque no era alguien de enfadarse.

Reía a sus bromas, le decía siempre que tenía razón cuando lo reprochaba por tonterías que había dicho o hecho.

Sin embargo, había una fina línea entre su auto-desprecio y sentirse humillado.

Y en ese caso, se había sentido así.

Porque sabía qué Hikaru no era alguien romántico, sabía qué tenía una manera retorcida de expresar lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro que debía haber un límite.

En su relación, siempre había hecho todo Yuya.

Yuya se había declarado, Yuya recordaba los aniversarios, Yuya lo llamaba cuando no estaban juntos, Yuya resolvía sus problemas, preguntándose a menudo si estuviera solo en esa historia.

Nunca había recriminado algo, porque al final le gustaba mostrarle su amor a Hikaru, porque lo encontraba algo natural de hacer, porque por él lo que ellos compartían tenía un valor que ni podía expresar con palabras.

Y, sin embargo, siempre había estado seguro que por Hikaru también fuera así, aunque fuera incapaz de demostrárselo.

En momentos como esos, sin embargo, se preguntaba si el menor no pudiera esforzarse un poco por él.

Y si no el esfuerzo de hacerlo sentir querido como él lo quería, al menos lo de no hacerlo sentir inútil, porque sentía que no lo merecía.

De todas formas, aunque siendo amargado por esa situación, le habría gustado más quedarse en silencio que pelear.

Era algo que odiaba.

Era algo que odiaba porque Yaotome se escapaba siempre de las discusiones. Porque él, en cambio, se quedaba así, llorando, solo, temblando, rumiando, pensando en lo que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas, nunca llegando a una solución definitiva.

Pensando que, pese a que Hikaru fuera la causa de sus lágrimas, lo sólo que le habría gustado era tenerlo a su lado, para poder llorar con él, para dejarse consolar, abrazar, para oírlo decir que todo iba a estar bien.

Porque la rabia nunca duraba mucho en Hikaru, y cuando volvía a sonreír eran esas sonrisas que hacían sentir mejor a Yuya.

Al final, era por eso que seguía soportando, que trataba de hacerle notar lo menos posible al menor sus errores.

Por esas sonrisas, y porque fuera feliz, haciendo así feliz a Yuya también.

Se puso en pie, y fue a la mesilla de la entrada, donde había abandonado el móvil.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Hikaru para preguntarle dónde fuera, tragar el orgullo y pedirle de volver, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Levantó los ojos, suspirando de alivio.

Su novio entró en casa con los ojos bajos, levantándolos sólo cuando se dio cuenta que Yuya estaba allí, frente a él.

Tenía una expresión seria, como Yuya lo había visto raramente. Tenía las manos apretadas, y parecía estar peor de cuando había salido.

Takaki se preocupó.

Estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas.

Estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo, verlo volver a casa tranquilo, hablar con él más pacíficamente y acostarse con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa expresión, no le dejaba presagiar nada bueno.

**_“Me finjo indiferente sólo por miedo._ **

**_Hay algo que no puedo decirte._ **

**_La razón para que sigo sonriendo_ **

**_es porque estás cerca de mí.”_ **

****

“Dónde... ¿Dónde fuiste?” preguntó Yuya, nada de inquisición en el tono, sólo una vaga preocupación.

Hikaru se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola distraídamente con las otras.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, le hizo señal de ir al salón.

En cuanto allí, Takaki lo vio echar un vistazo fugaz a los pañuelos que había abandonado en la mesa baja frente al sofá, y luego volver a mirarlo y suspirar. “Lo siento, Yuuyan.” le dijo, sentándose e indicándole de hacer lo mismo.

Yuya se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose inevitablemente nervioso.

“No tienes que disculparte, Hikka. Soy yo que hablé a destiempo. No quería decir que pienso de no ser importante para ti, sólo que...” empezó a decir, pronto interrumpido por un gesto del menor.

“Déjame hablar, por favor.” murmuró. Viendo que el chico no le interrumpía, siguió. “Soy to que tengo que disculparme, Yuya, y ambos lo sabemos. Tengo que disculparme por mis comentos inapropiados, tengo que disculparme porque nunca te escucho, tengo que disculparme...” hizo una pausa, pasándole delicadamente un dedo en los ojos, todavía húmedos. “Porque cada vez que discutimos me voy y te dejo solo. No debería, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Odio pelear contigo, y cada vez pienso que yéndome todo va a resolverse solo. Camino un poco, me calmo y cuando vuelvo todo es como siempre, y yo me convenzo de tener razón. Pero si lo pienso, lo sé que no es por mí, lo sé qué eres tú que arreglas todo, lo sé qué eres tú que siempre tienes éxito de pasar por alto de mis comportamientos y...” le sonrió, acariciándole un lado de la cara. “Y sinceramente a veces me pregunto cómo puedas seguir soportando mi indiferencia.” terminó la frase, mordiéndose el labio inferior en seña de vergüenza.

Yuya sonrió brevemente, sin osar decir ni una palabra: se había quedado encantado frente al menor, hipnotizado por sus palabras, ansiado de saber dónde iba a llevarlos ese discurso.

Hikaru hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y siguió.

“Lo que te dije hoy no tiene importancia para mí, aunque me doy cuenta que te herí. No es verdad que no importas para mí, no es verdad que eres nada. Tú eres... eres lo más importante que tengo.” el mayor lo vio sonrojar, y tuvo apenas éxito de mascarar una sonrisa, para evitarle más vergüenza. “Me gustaría tener éxito de demostrártelo. A veces me digo que debería esforzarme de hacerte saber cuánto me importe de ti, que debería ser más atento a lo que sientes, sin asumirlo. Pero luego me dijo que eres mejor que mí, que tú sabes lo que siento sin que tenga que decírtelo, que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo que nos permite de saber lo que siente el otro sin decirnos nada.” tomó aliento. “Pero son excusas, y malas. Porque es verdad que yo sé lo que sientes para mí, también...” hizo una sonrisa. “También esas veces cuando no me lo muestras abiertamente. Pero lo sé por qué con todo lo que haces para mí, sería una locura dudar del hecho que me quieres. Y cuando lo pienso, llego en serio a odiarme, Yuuyan. Porque... porque no mereces mi silencio. No mereces mi constante apuntarte, no mereces mis comentos, que sean bromas o no. Merecerías que te demostrara lo que siempre me demuestras tú, si no más.” Yuya se dio cuenta que estaba dando vueltas, pero no quiso esforzarlo. Le concedió el tiempo que necesitaba, sin interrumpirlo.

Porque sabía qué por él no estaba simple, y también porque en ese momento sentía de poderse quedar horas oyéndolo hablar de ellos.

“Cuando tú y yo nos juntamos” volvió a hablar. “a mí me pareció lo más natural del mundo. Como si, de alguna manera, hubiéramos hecho oficial algo que siempre fue allí. Porque yo... siempre fui feliz contigo. Siempre me hiciste sonreír, siempre me hiciste sentir como sé...” bofó, desviando la mirada de la suya. “Como se nunca tuviera que preocuparme de estar solo.” terminó, y luego apoyó la espalda contra el sofá, como si haber sido tan serio por tanto tiempo lo hubiera cansado físicamente.

Yuya le sonrió más abiertamente, yéndole cerca y apoyándose contra de él, metiéndole el mentón en un hombro y levantando la mirada, en aire de provocación.

“¿Acabaste?” le preguntó, burlándose un poco de él.

Hikaru le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Lo último, y luego juro que no quiero hablar al menos por una semana.” se sentó de vuelta recto, sin soltar el agarre en él. “Te quiero, Yuya. Lo siento que no tengo éxito de decírtelo más a menudo o de demostrártelo. Pero me gustaría que lo recordara siempre, que nunca dudara de lo que siento para ti, también cuando soy tan tonto de darte una buena razón por hacerlo.” le dijo, y luego suspiró, quedándose inmóvil al mirarlo, en espera de una respuesta.

Yuya lo miró fijo, mordiéndose un labio.

Fingió de pensarlo un poco, antes de responder.

“Tienes razón, eres tonto.” dijo al final, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, y estaba a punto de protestar, cuando el mayor le hizo señas de callarse y volvió a hablar.

“Eres tonto si piensas que yo pueda creer que no me quieres. Dijiste que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo que nos permite de saber lo que uno siente por el otro y... y es verdad. Es así para mí. Puedes hablar todo el tiempo que quieres, y yo puedo enfadarme, pero esto no cambia nada. Sé qué me quieres y yo seguiría queriéndote a pesar de todo lo que puedes decirme o hacerme.” terminó, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Hikaru se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, antes de acercarse a él y besarlo.

Yuya lo sintió apretar el agarre, lo sintió esconderle la cara en el hueco del cuello, y devolvió el abrazo, dejándose llevar por eso, porque eran momentos como esto que le recordaban con claridad lo que lo ataba a Hikaru.

Era su actitud. Era su capacidad de sacar el lado positivo de todo.

Eran sus abrazos, que transmitían más que él pudiera pensar.

Eran las pequeñas cosas de que él no se daba cuenta, pero que Yuya siempre veía, porque lo conocía, porque sabía cómo era y porque sabía dónde buscar las señales del amor que el menor tenía por él.

Por eso nunca podía dudarlo. Por eso nunca había renunciado a luchar contra su obstinación, y seguía estando allí, en esa casa, dejándose abrazar por Hikaru y abrazándolo.

El menor no hacía nada físico para hacerlo sentir querido, y él de todas formas se sentía querido.

En su opinión, era la seña que el amor que tenían el uno por el otro fuera demasiado fuerte para que su significado fuera limitado por palabras o gestos.

Podían hacerse felices, también sin hacer nada.

Esto por él era amor, y nada más estaba importante.


End file.
